


Revealing a Monster

by Nadeszdah



Category: Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BottomAlex!, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Switching, TopMark!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeszdah/pseuds/Nadeszdah
Summary: Mark and Alex have been going on steady for a long time, but it has come to Mark's attention that their roles could do with a little... switching up. Except that Alex has never explored that side of him. Time for Mark to unleash the monster and give his professor the ride of his life.





	Revealing a Monster

It became apparent to Mark that their roles in bed were very much entrenched. Not that he was wholly bothered by it, the feel of Alex’s cock splitting him open was amazing and he would go through a hundred investigations to have it all over again.  
It’s just that with how long they had been dating, not once had Alex been on the receiving end in their sexual escapades. Whenever Mark tried to lead in that direction, Alex took over and dominated him (again and again and again… and oh my, was that again?). Again, not that it bothered Mark much, on the contrary. It just seemed a little odd how much Alex pushed to NOT be on the receiving end.  
Stage fright maybe? Or a bad previous experience? It intrigued Mark and he became near obsessed at finding out why this was so and how to turn the tables on his ex-professor.

 

That evening, Mark had pulled his lover into bed after a nice quiet meal together and everything had fallen into place as it always had. Alex on top, Mark with his thighs spread wide and accommodating for his boyfriend’s cock to fit in his tight hole.  
Their sweating bodies moved in unison as Alex pistoned his hips in and out with a hard pace, their grunts and moans accompanying the heady slap of skin on skin. Mark could barely think, what with his head being filled with pleasure and his arms full of his lover’s body, his hands and nails digging into the creamy back he was offered. Alex’s face was buried in his shoulder, lost in his own pleasure, and beads of sweat trickling down his back to his backside.

From Mark’s point of view, that beautiful arse was the best thing he had ever seen, bouncing and clenching as its owner did magical deeds with his equally magical dick.   
The urge to touch his arse overtook Mark, and he dragged his hands down from Alex’s back to his behind, each hand grabbing a globe of perfectly sculpted flesh and squeezing hard. A low groan came out of Alex’s (decidedly perfect) mouth as he pushed even harder into Mark’s hole, and his pace became a little more ragged and out of tune.  
So he likes his arse touched… wonder if he likes it played with… Mark thought through the haze of sexual pleasure he was assaulted with, with everyone of Alex’s thrusts. 

Taking one of his hands away from his professor’s behind and to his own cock, Mark coated two of his fingers in his own precum, taking care not to push himself over the edge before he had time to take this right where he wanted. Alex being so precoccupied with the current state of things barely noticed when Mark’s hand returned to his arse and only mildly noticed when it was slightly spread. But he certainly noticed when a finger circled his hole and spread his arsehole apart as it firmly drove in.  
Letting out a cry of confusion, surprise and what seemed like a mix of pain and pleasure, he stopped his rutting and snapped his head up, looking incredibly at the smirking ex-student of his who had just shoved a finger into his arsehole without warning.

“What are you doing??” He asked Mark incredulously, trying to twist away from the invasion of the finger. It wasn’t the most comfortable experience in the world, a lone digit now pushing in and out of his body. Alex tried to rock back to his knees and hands to grab at Mark’s hand to pull it out, but Mark surged up and locked his legs around Alex’s hips and pulled him hard down, causing Alex to crash down back onto his lover, face to chest, arse up and at the mercy of his crazy boyfriend. He protested verbally, a series of swears falling from his lips.

Said crazy boyfriend quickly inserted a second finger into his ex-teacher’s bottom, spreading his inner walls wide with a scissoring, in and out movement. He quickly pumped in fingers in and out, looking for that bundle of nerves that would send pleasure rocketing up his boyfriend’s spine. It didn’t take long, courtesy of the many times he had done this to himself, and the cry of pure pleasure that fell from Alex’s lips made Mark grin and redouble his effort.

Alex tried once again to twist out of his lover’s hold, but water polo had given Mark the leg strength to pin him down and stop his movement.   
The spurs of pleasure coming up from his arse and blinding up his spine loosened his voice and moans began to spill out. He found himself unable and unwilling to stop Mark from continuing his assault on his prostate, and began to try and push back into the digits, a feat Mark allowed with a loosening of his legs, content that his prey would not try to escape him again.

Free once again, Alex began to pump his hips back in and out, feeling those fingers fall in line with the pumping movement and timing themselves to align with his fevered thrusts. Even if he could, Alex was thoroughly unwilling to stop whatever was happening to him from behind, whining in Mark’s shoulder and began begging for more.   
A third finger joined its siblings, and Alex felt like all words failed him in that moment, as a massive flash of pleasure overtook him and jarred him rhythm. He felt his orgasm crashing on him, the smell of Mark’s skin, the heat coming from him, the pleasure that came from the feel of Mark’s tight walls on his cock and his fingers in his arse absolutely overtaking him. 

His sore voice called out Mark’s name over and over again, feeling Mark tighten as Alex’s hot load crashed into him, his lover’s hips juddering and crashing into him. Alex’s arms and legs gave out and he fell on his lover, pinning him to the bed as he tried (and failed) to regain his breathe. It was the fastest and most intense orgasm he had ever had.

It took a while for Alex to regain his senses and his breathe, his mind had shorted from the pleasure he had been bestowed by one very pleased ex student of his. Alex raised his head, elbows on either side of Mark’s head and raised a well groomed eyebrow at his lover.

“What the hell was that?!” Alex asked with much confusion.

“Hmmm… something fun. Did you have fun? I had fun.” Mark grinned at him, beautiful straight teeth revealed in a cheeky grin.

A light-hearted swat to the chest had Mark giggling some more before he pushed up to snag a kiss, pulling his ex-professor down into his chest to settle down for sleep. For now, Mark was satiated, but unbeknownst to Alex, a monster had been revealed.

 

They hadn’t spoken of the fingering incident since it had happened a few days ago. They also hadn’t had sex in a while… life and all its chores had simply taken all the time they had to see each other. Or at least that’s what Alex said. True, the new semester had begun at the university Alex taught at, while Mark was head deep in his work at the new start up he had joined. The cat had needed his shots, then spring cleaning had to happen, and perhaps they should visit Mark’s parents, and wasn’t there some marking to do for him, and shouldn’t they do their taxes?

It became clear to Mark that Alex was avoiding the issue, and certainly avoiding repeat situation. It bothered Mark, made him worry he had overstepped his bounds. He resolved to fix the issue before it became too much to handle and caused more problems between them… more problematic than an apparent dead bedroom.

“Alex, sit down please.” Mark asked Alex as he whizzed past, muttering about leaves in gutters, and hadn’t the washing been started yesterday?   
Alex froze, stopped in his tracks and looked at his lover who sat patiently on their burgundy sofa, cup of tea in hand and spare for him. And so he sat, a little worried about the situation but happy with the tea.

“Yes?...”

“I know you’ve been avoiding the issue of what happened last time we fucked.” Mark stated plainly, never one to beat about the bush.

Alex nearly choked on his swig of tea, coughing it back into the china cup, much to his own disgust.

“I’m not avoiding it!” Alex exclaimed nervously.

“No?” Mark lifted an eyebrow.

“Err…” Alex said rathe intelligently.

“Yep. You are.”

Alex said nothing, looking down at the ruined cup of tea, settling it down on their side table and then back down at his hands. A blush came across his cheeks, which was slightly embarrassing. He never could hide his blushes, curse his pale skin!

“So… you didn’t like the fingers up your ass? Because it seemed like you really really did.”

Alex looked at his hands with even more intensity. His nails needed a trim, maybe a bit of a buffing. A cool hand settled on his burning cheek, lifting his face up to look into the eyes of his gorgeous boyfriend. So much younger than him, yet so mature in many ways. Mark smiled at him sweetly, and Alex settled his red hot face into the hand, smiling himself when it stroked his cheek. He loved these little touches. Made him forget where he was and what they were discussing… which were fingers up his ass, he remembered with a jolt.

Mark smiled at his more when he saw the little jump. Alex was easy to read. He scooted forward, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, right into the boundary between pale skin and golden hair. He smelled like coconuts right now, remnants of their shampoo, and Mark breathed it in deeply, suddenly aching for more closeness after several days of terrible chastity.

“Why does it bother you?” He asked Alex, still placing sweet kisses all over his face.

“It’s… embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing??”

“Yeah… I came so quickly, like a bloody teenager again.”

“But… I guess that means you like it, no? A lot obviously!”

“Yes, I do… but I should have more control than that. And I’ve never… been in that role.”

Mark blinked at him, a moment of confusion at what Alex never had done.  
Then it hit him.

“So you’re a virgin then!” Mark smiled broadly. “A bottoming virgin!” 

Alex ducked his head down into his hands, embarrassment flooding him.

Mark stopped giggling, and placed gentle soothing kisses on the crown of his lover’s head. 

“It’s ok, nothing to be embarrassed about! We’ve all been there! Me quite recently in fact!”

“But I’m nearly fourty!! And I’m coming like a teenager with only a couple of fingers in. Imagine what a… a… a dick would do to me!” Alex exclaimed, voice rising a few octaves in what was probably mortification.

It made sense to Mark. Alex had always been the epitome of class and collectedness. Always put together, always ready and always in control. The need to be in charge probably came with the job. Type A personalities and all… So Alex had never explored this side of himself in the many years he had been out of the closet. Interesting issue.

Alex continued: ”I just didn’t… trust anyone to take that control away from me.” With that he buried his head in the crook on Mark’s shoulder, and let out a small groan.

“Well… do you trust me?” There was a nod of ascent against the flesh of his neck. Good.

“Do you want me to take control of you? Show you how good it can feel and how to last?”

More nodding, a little more vigorous now, and fingers clutched at the wool of his sweater, Alex’s body pulling itself closer to his own with a groan of what sounded like arousal coming from his lover’s throat.

Mark chucked lightly and kissed the top of the blond head again. He pulled himself up to stand, dragging Alex with him so that they faced one another, arm around each other. When Alex’s tomato red face emerged from his neck, Mark kissed him with everything he had. It was a strong, needy kiss that Mark hoped communicated his feelings for the taller man.   
Alex’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s back, fingers digging into the wool, deepening the kiss. Their mouths worked together, opening deeply, tongues entwining, little bites to lips and small groans and moans coming out without restraint.

Their groins pressed together, and Mark turned slightly to the side so that his thigh could slide between Alex’s legs and vice versa. They began a steady grind, holding on to each other for dear life as their kisses became wild and the bucks of their hips accompanied the rhythm of their gasps.

Mark took the initiative and pulled his lover to their bedroom, and encountered no resistance as they moved, their hands twining together, barely stopping the passionate kisses. When they reached the bed, Mark sat down and pulled Alex down on top of him so that the older man was straddling his hips, knees as either side. Mark, sitting up, took the opportunity of his lover’s stretched out body to slide a hand up underneath the now untucked shirt, sliding slowly up, appreciating the heat of the skin, how smooth it was. A second hand made its way up Alex’s back, roaming under the shirt and then rounding back to his front to end up touching the now rock hard nipples. Alex groaned at the feeling of a hot hand squeezing and rolling his nipples, a shiver running down his spine at the quick shoots of pleasure coming from his chest, and from the feel of warm hands exploring his body with reverence and passion.

It didn’t take long for the shirt to be taken off, flung far away to a corner of the room, which was quickly followed by Mark’s sweater and shirt, a belt, two pairs of pants, one pair of plain boxer briefs and one pair of boxers with a goldfish pattern on them. Alex’s chest heaved, moans slipping from his mouth, his body bucking into the heavy touches of his young boyfriend. Mark’s swallowed hard at the sight of Alex’s pleasure, his patience disappearing in an instant along with his self control. He scrabbled for their much used bottle of lube they kept in the side table, hands shaking as he squeezed a healthy amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the gel. Mark reached behind Alex, who watched him with half lidded eyes and shuddered in anticipation. 

The pressure of a finger breaching his entrance pulled another moan out of Alex, his hands perched on Mark’s chest, bent forward and riding the feeling of being penetrated. The look on Mark’s face, fondness and lust, lit a fire in Alex’s chest and made his so deeply want the penetration, the feel of his young lover inside him that it quelled the fear. He greeted the blunt pressure and the beginnings of pain with a roll of his hips to accommodate the fingers that were exploring his passage.

Mark pushed and prodded, twisted and massaged, looking for that spot that would make it all worth it and hopefully incite Alex to accept this role more often. He pumped his fingers in and out, again and again, pulling moans and groans of pleasure, and occasionally light whimpers that followed the twitches in Alex’s muscles. When his teacher’s eyes suddenly shot open and a cry of pure pleasure escaped, Mark knew he’d found the right spot, and rubbed even harder against Alex’s prostate. 

Alex found he had no shame anymore, no inhibitions left as he ground down on those devilish fingers, and found himself begging for more, just… much more.  
Mark grinned and pulled out his fingers, to Alex’s disappointment and then delight as he swiftly replaced them with the head of his cock. Mark paused, head just caught in Alex’s red, stretched rim, and looked at his lover for a sign that everything was alright. For Alex though, the fear had vanished and had been replaced by an intense lust for the young man between his legs, and he smiled at him, then laid a gentle kiss of his lips, signalling he was ready for more.

Mark smiled back, dazzlingly beautiful like this, and planted his hands on Alex’s hips, guiding them and pushing up into the hot, inviting body. His cock entered Alex’s passage, the hot grind and friction pulling a low moan out of Mark. Alex’s face screwed up, the pressure in his groin rising as he felt his body being invaded by his lover’s appendage. He couldn’t hold back the groans and whimpers that escaped him as Mark slid home, bottoming out, letting out a huge sigh of relief when Alex smiled at him, a little blearily, his body spasming around the intrusion.

It didn’t take long for the two men to find a rhythm that worked. Mark gripped his lover’s hips hard and helped him bounce along on his cock, watching with rapt attention as Alex took his pleasure from his lover. It was a steady rhythm, in and out as Alex found his bearing, pushing up and then impaling himself down as hot flushes and shivers travelled up his spine. It felt good, so fucking good. 

“So good…” Alex whimpered as a particularly hard thrust found the edge of that special bundle of nerves. “A little to the left.. please!!” then followed by a loud cry of pleasure as Mark readjusted his position and snagged Alex’s prostate head on.

“There! There!!! Please Mark!” Alex moaned, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Mark’s shoulders, his spine arching as his prostate was repeatedly assaulted by Mark’s large cock. Alex’s own bounced along with the movement of their fucking, slapping Alex’s stomach and leaving a trail of precum, signalling that the end was near.

Mark drew up his legs till his knees pulled up behind Alex’s back, giving him better leverage. He grabbed one of Alex’s hands, kissing it and then directed it to Alex’s dick, encouraging him to take it in hand.  
He then grabbed Alex’s waist tight and drove up with hard thrusts that sounded through their apartment, ripping a wail of pleasure from his ex professor who had thrown his head back and was meeting each of Mark’s thrusts with his own, causing their skin to slap together so lewdly it made Mark’s mouth water.

A few thrusts and a few twists of his own hand was all it took for Alex to fall over the edge, his body seizing up and tightening around Mark’s cock, as he yelled his young lover’s name and came all over his chest. Mark continued his thrusting, losing the rhythm and wildly stuttering his hips as he chased his own climax. The image of his professor now being fucked and satiated, as well as the clenching of Alex’s passage was all it took for Mark to explode inside his lover, rearing up and grabbing Alex, holding him tight to his own body, his mouth on Alex’s neck as he groaned his completion.

They stayed that way, holding on to each other as they attempted to catch their breaths. Eventually they reluctantly pulled apart, Mark’s spent cock slipping out of Alex, pulling one last whimper out of the professor as he felt semen slipping out of him and down his thighs. A gentle kiss on his lips bought him back into the embrace of his young lover, relishing the feel of his body against his own.

“All good?” Mark asked as he carded a hand through Alex’s blond hair.

“Definitely.”

“Good, because I want to try that again.” 

And with a devilish smile, Mark claimed his lips as Alex’s eyes widened with what may have been fear. A monster had definitely been revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty new writer so apologies if my writing seems off. It's hard to beta your own writing. I am looking for a beta though, if anyone's interested!
> 
> I also take requests.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
